Coming Home
by Posey1183
Summary: What if characters from different universes found a place to truly belong and it is the last anyone would expect, with the traversing timelord and his blue box. this is not part of any timeline this is an original story gonna be firefly/doc who/Riddick/Sherlock and alil true blood. read and review pretty please, rated t may change
1. Chapter 1

Hey all this is my first story so read and review

Standard disclaimers apply I own nothing except story

It had been her third surgery and the pain was unbearable, fortunately she had the habit of completely losing conscienceness and waking up days later when her body healed to where the pain would be bearable. This is what River Tam had come to expect from her life at the Academy, however the time had come to leave. It had taken her eight months to work out how to ecsape and the only reason for such a long length of time is because of her training, the surgeries they subjected her to and then the time to recover.

Once evening had fallen and it was time for lights River knew it was now or never. She calculated that it would take 15 minutes to 6.5 minutes for the day guard to change out to the night guard and night servalence to kick over on the cameras that were over her cell.

Once she read the minds of the day guard and knew that they were finished for the day which ment her gap of time had started, so she started utilizing the one flaw she found that Academy had in her cell.

This top secret government facility had the most advanced internal security in the verse, and one would think that in the design of this place that ventilation could have been made without putting ducts in the occupants cells. They were clever however makeing the cover disguised so it looked like part of the wall, with River there it was only a matter of time before she found it.

Working off the grate cover was the real time consuming process, using the tools she made to get off the last of the cover she moved with a soft touch but at a fast pace. The last of the cover come off with ease and she slid into the air duct backwards, making sure that when checked on it would be some time before the figured out the route she used to made her way down the ducts. _Must move quickly_ she thought. River made it halfway through the facility before she ran out of ducts to travel through but she knew she was past the labs and holding area where the heaviest surveillance was so any cameras now would be at the enterance and loading dock. Looking around through the grate she come upon she could see that she arrived at a slender hallway, she started to make her move out of the air ducts when she felt jolt to her mind that told someone was coming towards her so she stoped to get a full read of who it was. It turned out to be a day guard who was on his way home so to get threw the door at other end of this hallway she knew she would need the guard to open it. Before the guard was within any form of earshot she removed the grate then hoped down to the floor, a glance around at the hallway told her that the hallwa was wide enough for her to wait on the ceiling like limber spider that she was as a result of her time here. Unknowingly and unwittingly the guard came down the hallway and passed under River without incident, she hoped down without any sound what so ever and watched him grab his keycard and punch in his personal code.

As the guard heard the door shut behind him he felt a kick to the back of his knee and felt the cartledge break and the bone come out of the joint this resulted in him falling to his knees, before he had a moment to think slender strong arms wraped around his neck and a female voice told him _"the girl is sorry for this but you have what she needs to escape and there is a ninety-nine percent chance you will sound the alarm so you must not be allowed to go any further." _River did truly only meant to disable the man by makeing him pass out from a head lock but again as a result of her time her reality shifted and the weapon that the Academy had worked so hard to create took over and gripped even tighter and snapped the mans neck. Feeling the thrill of what she done but at the same time not wanting to take on more gaurds then she could handle so took the gaurds body and brought it to a classroom that was close by, being that this places facade was being a school there were numerous ones there, she stripped the body down for the full uniform and the keycard.

River made her way to the loading dock so she could aquire any vehicle that was there. Knowing she was comeing up on some cameras she tucked her hair into the cap that came with the uniform and kept her head down. She swiped the keycard and entered the code and was in, the dock was massive crates were stocked in different corners of the room she found a mule that was being off loaded with two men offloading what was in the truck and one man standing guard. Makeing her way quietly she was greatful that there were so many crates that she could use, she made it to the front of the mule and silently got on the roof and waited for the guard to go from the side of the mule to the back where the other two men were, when the moment was right she leaped into a kick that hit the guard in the head and sent him unconscience then turned to the other two men she disabled one with a throat shot and a hard elbow the next took a chest kick and knee to the head. With everyone tooken care of she put the three men behind the load of crates close to the mule then opened the doors to the dock and got behind the controls to the mule and took off out of this place. In the distance River Tam heard alarms coming from the direction of the Academy, the next stop was the space docks to find away off of Ariel.

The mule was left in a back alley, it would be at least a day maybe two before anyone would really notice it. She was out of the mule and taking her first few steps when reality shifted again and the girl that truly was River came back. However she was in the vice grip of fear and anxiety, so many voices in her head and some were so loud that it almost kept her from performing basic bodily functions. She fell to her knees crying holding her head, breathing deep and letting her body work to soothe and work to make the noise in her head go from a loud roar to an annoying murmer that she could live with to get moving again.

River made it to the space dock and looked for a ship to get passage on, she had at most 300 credits from the guard and a really nice gold watch, not enough to get her traveling in luxury but it would get her off world. She passed by a few ships but the minds she read of the men how worked them to her that they would eventually want more then the money she was offering and that was never gonna happen. As she was looking around she suddenly was hit from some one running into her, the person was a 6 foot male with very bright blue eyes and realizing what he had done he turned around and checked to see if River was ok but before a word was said out of his mouth she a read his mind and knew he was crew to a ship that would suite her needs. "_ oh my god, I am so sorry I didn't see you are you alright" _he said "_ the girl is uninjuried, you are a co-pilot of a passenger freighter that is fixin to depart are you not." _River replied for a second the man was taken back but knew where this girls line of questioning was going so in response to her question the man said "_ yes and if you're looking to book passage we have one cryo tube left so passage usually runs but 900 credits but...you seem kinda desperate I'll take 500 credits."_ The split second the sentence left his lips River came back with _" 300 and this gold watch should cover it so where is vessel please and thank you." _He pointed to a vessel. She nodded and followed him, they entered the passenger compartment and got in to the cryo tube she was a little nervous because she was unsure of how cryo sleep would react to what had been done to her but she was left with little choice. The co-pilot helped her in, she nodded and smiled in appreciation so he smiled and said jokingly "_ By the way my name is Gary Owens and I'll be your co-pilot, I hope your journey on the Hunter-Gratzner is a pleasent one." _With that the door to the cryo tube was closed and she shut her eyes and prepared for the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all here is chapter 2

Standerd disclaimers : I own nothing but the story

The ride had been shaky to say the lest, it could be felt how old the Hunter-Gratzner was. In truth the only ones that should have been able to tell that were the pilot and the co-pilot but in the passenger bay there were two others. First was River she couldn't understand why she was not in a deeper sleep, her body was asleep but part of her mind was awake and was aware of all that was going on. What was even worse was that her ability was fully at work as well, she cursed the fact that not even that would shut off like it was supposed to in deep cryo sleep. All of a sudden her ability told her that someone was just as aware as she was" _impossible" _she thought so she went deeper and got a name Richard B Riddick. Then it hit her "_He knows she is aware like he is, interesting." _But before she could get anything else she felt something else, it wasn't comeing from in the bay or even the ship it was coming from the black of deep space. First it was the most heavenly hum she had ever heard then it was a word, she had never heard this word in her life but she knew it's pronunciation and what it ment. Whoever or whatever this was coming from she didn't know but as if to release it back to the universe her eye sprung open and at the top of her lungs she yelled "_Geronimo." _And fell back into a semi aware state. Suddenly the ship shook and River knew something hit and the damage was enough to cause the ship to crash, the last thing she read was a fight between the pilot and the co-pilot before the ship keeled and she hit her head hard enough to knock herself out.

The official story would be that the Hunter-Gratzner was hit by a metor but that was what truly happened. What hit the ship is something that has appeared from one corner of this massive universe to the other. The sound it makes upon it's arrival is one of hope for most but at the same time spells doom for some,The T.A.R.D.I.S as it is called. The one who pilots this is also known even more so, his lifespan has been century's. His name on some worlds means healer,on others it means warrior,doctor as he is known. To be more exact he was _the_ doctor.

It had not been a very exciting day for the timelord, he had just got done having a visit with Albert Einstein, he was the only one that the doctor had found who could give him a good game of chess. He was heading to the rift in Cardiff but he materialized in deep space "_Where are you taking me ole girl." _He question his vessel out loud. He pulled the display screen, it took him only a split second to look over all the information he needed. The doctors eyes went wide at the meaning of what the information told him, he grabbed the controls "_We came out of the vortex to fast we are gonna hit that ship gotta get clear.". _Unfortunately it was not to be the T.A.R.D.I.S hit the ship and ripped the tail clean off. Things went from bad to worse not only was the ship he hit fixing to crash on the planetoid below but the T.A.R.D.I.S had come in so fast and so out of control that it got caught in the same planetoids gravity field and was coming in for a crash landing as well. With nothing that he could do he grabbed the control console "_ Give me the best soft landing that you can, hey ole girl?" _Then at the thought of it being a fun ride he looked up, smiled and bellowed with every fiber of his being "_GERONIMO"._

The cryo drugs had finally wore off enough to where Riddick could feel he would be able to move when he needed to but his restraints kept him in the tube the most annoying one was the bit in his mouth ,however his was thankful his eyes were covered by a blindfold. He heard footsteps outside the tube, his nostrils were filled with the smell of apples and chocolate with very small hints of death. This was the smell that he had when the ship was in flight, the woman who was awake like he was "_Got some questions for this one."_ He thought to himself. The door came open and air hit Riddicks face, what came next however took back a bit. "_She has some questions for you as well." _ River said standing there looking at Riddick. she removed His bit to which he said to her "_ Yeah we should take but I think Johns might have somthing to say about that, him trying to_ get _me back to the slam and all_." River raised an eyebrow she look to the left of where Riddicks cryo tube and looked at something that if she read from Riddick was right used to be the merc that was named Johns " _I don't think he will trouble you anymore" _said River. A dark and fiendish smile came across Riddick's face "_messy?" _ He asked "_extremely." _River replied "_ We must reach an aggreement for the sake of survival of us both and the six others that have survived the crash." _She continued. Riddick weighed his options, he normally could careless if these people lived or died but he was curious at this girl he was talking to. He knew it was her that was awake along with him before the ship crashed and that told him that she must have an animal in her like his and if that was true maybe he was not as alone as he originally thought. Alone and always been better but he knew to survive one must be able to adapt, he could try and kill the rest and save her but the thought crossed his mind that she would know. "_She knew what you were thinking when she opened the tube, she knows now." _He thought so to test this he thought "_Are you a reader?". _There was a pause and she whispered "_Yes, so can she trust you to help her and the other survivors.". _He didn't see another way to not only survive this but to also have his curiousity sated so he nodded in agreement with deal that this intriging female had presented. River began to do the restaints that held him in the tube "_My eyes are kinda sensitive to this kinda light, the personal belongings locker should be at the end of the bay look for Johns name and grab all that's there and gimme the goggles that are in there." _River did as such and handed him the eyewear. Riddick put on the goggles as fast as possable so he could get his first look at River, once his eyes adjusted he turned his gaze to River "_ are you fucking kidding me your just a kid." _He stated. However out of the corner of his eye came a very quick left hook that landed it's mark on his jaw. He put his hand up to his mouth to make sure there was no blood " _Quickness and some power in those punches , you might be all kinds of fun but let's see what you know." _With that he launched into a series of attack and to his surprise she was deflecting quicker then he could attack, he was impressed, for one final move he flung his hand at her throat and got a hold but he felt something sharp tap on his gut "_ You can put her down now this is very much a draw." _River said smurking. The hold filled with a deep dark laughter "_I'd say so, Richard B Riddick, convict, murderer." _He introduced himself as he let her down, " _River Tam, Goverment experiment, trained assassin. It's nice to meet me you now if we are done can we get the others out of their cryo tubes because they will be awake any minute. also if you ever call her a kid again she will kill you with her brain" _Riddick noded with a bit of a chest growl that was a message that this was not settled, not by a long shot. Then the uneasy duo set out to the immediate task of collecting who was left alive and coming to.

Someone was starting to come to around the same time very far from the wreckage, the T.A.R.D.I.S had found itself buried in a sanddune. The lights were out when the doctor came to " _Not the best of landings ole girl, but not the worse either." _He picked himself up off the floor and went to the controls, he fliped a few toggle switches and grabbed the display screen, "_ Ok we have the power now let's see if anyone survived the crash, this is more then a fender bender so let's do our best to make it right hey sexy?". _There was an agreeable hum that told him that as always she had his back, the screen displayed a map and a blinking dot that gave him a location." _Found ya, let's see eight people total, think they might want a lift about.". _He hit the sequence that always put the T.A.R.D.I.S into action but there was nothing, he tried again, but still there was nothing he thought it over for a second and scoffed "_ I'm supposed to go on foot to find them?" _ Out came an agreeable hum. " _In this heat and not a cloud in the sky, I'll fry, there isn't anyway you could get a bit closer?" _Sparks shot out close to the doctor. He flung his head and stomped his head like a scalded child and made off for the wardrobe to get some things to help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 here we go

I own nothing just story all characters owned by respective owners

Some of the locks on the cryo tubes had been stubborn but it really wasn't anything that River and Riddick couldn't handle, the first people that they got outta the tubes were a pair of free settlers, Zeke and his wife Shazza. At first they didn't know what to make of River and Riddick but they allowed the two to help them none the less, " _You seem to be uninjuried but the cryo drugs will take a bit to wear off so she suggests that you and you husband stay in the shade of the wreckage until Riddick and her have recovered everyone who survived the crash." _Shazza noded in conformation.

The holy man Imam was more then greatful to be alive when he saw the tube door opening, Paris the antique collector was the opposite if he had the ability to scream he would have when the door first started to open but in the end both were greatful beyond measure. River felt the pilot start to gain conscienceness so she started to head to the cockpit, so began to go from a quick pace to a flat run once she felt pain coming from the co-pilot she met before she took off. She made it to the cockpit and she saw the man , Greg Owens, impailed by some of the ship and was dying painfully and slowly. River looked over the situation, weighed all options and came to one conclusion, there was a slight interruption when the pilot came to but it was settled when River back kicked her hard enough to knock her out again, there was no way around it she opened her eyes turned her head to see the state of Owens and began to panic and River just didn't have the time to settle her down while trying to figure out if she could help Owens. After a minute she determined there was nothing anyone could he was dead no matter what anyone did. With all that went on the noise must of have gotten Riddicks attention cause he came in "_What's all the racket pup you ok" _ she smiled at the quick nick name he gave her but it was short lived because of what needed to be done. Riddick looked and said " _I'll handle this take the blonde there and get back with the others, gonna need to go find water think you and me might wanna head towards sunrise. This place has three suns can you believe it?". _She did know in fact she was reading something in the planet but she didn't want to say anything just yet she grabbed the blonde pilot put a hand on Owens shoulder as a sign of respect and left the cockpit, Riddick wasn't to far behind her.

River layed the pilot, River read from her that her name was Carol Fry, by Shazza and walked out a few steps so the and motioned Riddick to join her. It was time to talk and divide up tasks so survival was possable, "_ She is certain everyone has had time to talk to one another, her, my name is River this large specimen is Richard. To survive in this desert we are gonna need water Richard and I well be heading towads the second sun that is on the rise we could use a couple more to go with us and the rest will need to stay and watch Carol Fry and bury the dead." _ Imam offered to go along with his charge Hassan, he originally had two but the other was another causality of the crash. Zeke and Shazza would bury the dead after they rested for awhile but mostly they were waiting for Fry to wake up to help.

The trek from the crash had been difficult but by chance, a predetermined fate or what have you they found a houseing complex. River could read imam's heart sing as well as his charge and she could read the smugness from Riddick "_Don't let it go to your head."_ She told him. They went in search of the water production tanks, when they found them they did not expect to find a tall man wearing a jacket and a bow tie having a drink he looked up from his glass, he finshed his drink and proped open one of his jacket pockets and put the cup right above it then let it go like a claw game dropping a prize. "_ Fabulous I was hoping there were survivors I was headed your way to see myself, oh where are my manners hello I'm the Doctor." _He said joyfully, River was dumbfounded "_Geronimo?" _River asked. The Doctor was taken back a bit "_ How did you know that I haven't said that, or was I going to." _He said "_ No but you did or were gonna say it before we fell out of the sky, I felt her and you saying that." _River told him. The Doctor was astounded, his eyes were so wide you could see his white. He grabbed her hand and asked what everyone always ask her "_Can you hear me." _ The Doctor said with out saying, she went to say out loud the answer but he put his hand up and pointed to his head. She got his meaning and thought " _yes she can." _All the doctor could reply while still smurking was _"How delightful." _He then spoke _"We will have to finsh this later right now we have other pressing matters, are there other survivors?" _They answered that there were and that they were back at the wreckage. The group decieded to search for anything that would help carry water to the others. "_ So it was him you picked up before the crash, but why geronimo?" _ Riddick asked while they were searching a building of the complex. " _She does not know it is just a word that the Doctor uses when he goes head first into something exciting, so it was you that was awake along with the girl can you tell her why that is?" _River asked him " _Don't really know about the specifics as to why I just know that they say that in cryo your brain is asleep, all except the animal side which explains me but for you I have no idea." _Riddick tried to explain right then the Doctor came sliding in and interrupted " _That can also be linked to higher brain function with her being psychic I could absolutely see that but you sir i don't know , may I ask where you are from?" _Riddick picked up a few bottles and sat them on a near by table and answered " _Sorry doc can't really tell ya what I don't know was told I was found behind a liquor store with my birth cord wraped around my neck the rest of my life I was raised by the system of orphanages and slams." _The Doctor put a hand on Riddicks shoulder, now no one ever touched the big bad of the universe but there was something about this "Doctor" that Riddick felt he could trust " _We can look into that later as well." _The Doctor smiled after telling Riddick that and added with a smile "_ I'm starting to see why she brought me here." _River smiled _" she heard her sing she would like to hear her again but we must hurry." _There was a sudden scream from Imam and then one came from River " _THE HUNGRY, THE NEVER ENDING HUNGER IT TOOK HIM." _ Both men looked at her then each other then in a moment of realization went at a run to where the scream came from "_NO, HASSAN OH GOD NO." _Imam had fallen to his knees outside one of the buildings, the group made it to Imam with horrified yet inquisitive looks wondering what happened" _I was searching over in that building." _He pointed at one of the buildings in the complex " _And I was almost finished and Hassan came in because he was finshed looking in another so I showed him where to go next, there were chains on the door but we got them off and he took almost two steps in and something grabbed him." _As he finished River knelt down beside him rested her head on his shoulders and said "_She is very sorry for you lose, it was the hunger that rests in the planet, there will be time for greiving later but we must get moving." _There was a scoff and everyone turned to see that it came from the Doctor " _There is always time for at lest a peek." _He said with a smurk. So the Doctor came up to the building that Imam pointed to walking to it a sign came into view "_Coring Room" _it read. After reading the sign the Doctor got a little bit more of a handle on what River was tring to say. He reached into his inside is coat pocket and pulled out something that looked like a wand, then with a flick of his wrist it emitted a sound that none with him had ever heard before. "_ Subterranean predators, they must stay under the crust of the planet. We will be safe as long as we stay in the sun and don't dig any holes." _He said still smurking "_Hassan must have goten grabed because he stepped to far in and there wasn't any light on him and with there most likely being a hole deeper into the plant it's no wonder, the only question I have is why put the chains on the inside of the doors if they wanted to keep those things in?" _The Doctor asked "_ These doors are heavier then all the others would make sense if they wanted to baracade themselves in so whatever was out here wouldn't get in, over here on the side, doors for them to bring the drill in lets open them and we can get Inside." _Riddick said. Riddick managed to get up on the side of the building and got the doors open, there was a screech that came from within once the first rays of sun came in but what had ever made the noise had dissappeared by the time the group got back to the door. There were knick knacks spread all around but it was the canesters of core samples that caught he doctors attention,the last core sample was marked twenty two years ago. At the same time Imam had found a astronomical model of the system so when the Doctor said out loud when the last one was dated Imam turned the year counter to twenty two and that's when everything that River was saying made sense. By the look of the model every celesteal body in this system perfectly aligned and the planet they were on would be covered in darkness. "_ Your not afraid of the dark are ya doc?" _Asked Riddick to break the scilence with a grin. " _The dark no those things in the dark? Well let's say you would have to be a fool not to be or at lest be nervous by the idea. Sorry we got in such a hurry before and I was so excited to find you all that I didn't the rest of your names Rivers I got when we were in each other's mind." _The Doctor answered Riddick stood up and put his hand out "_ Richard B Riddick, convict and some call me murder but I never killed no one that didn't have it comin or didn't start anything with me.". _The Doctor nodded then Imam stood "_ I am Imam Adu al-Walid but you may call me Imam.". _With introductions out of the way most of the group left except for Imam he went to his knees as they left to say a goodbye prayer, he finshed saying goodbye and went to catch with the group and as he rounded a corner he caught site of what he considered to be a maricle.

There was an emergency skiff that acts like a lifeboat if the people on the planet need to get off planet, beside the skiff was a solar sand cat which was the work horse of the complex not a very fast vehicle but hauled what you needed it to " _PRAISE GOD WE ARE SAVED WE CAN GET OFF THIS CURSED PLANET." _He yelled with hopeful excitement but it wasn't to be the Doctor gave the craft a once over with his device and said with a solemn face "_ I am so sorry Imam but this crafts won't fly all the avionics are beyond repair, but there is a way off of this planet, my ship, we just have to go get those at the crash and get back to it. This sand cat I can fix and it will make the journey faster but we have to go now before the eclipse comes and we are in real trouble." _Imam agreed and the Doctor got it going again and they were underway.

The trip didn't take long, when they got back to the group that they left at the wreckage they found out it was down one person. Zeke and been grabed as well by the planets in habitants, if it hadn't been for Fry waking up at that exact moment Shazza would have been pulled in as well while she was trying to save Zeke. Every one bid their greetings, gathered in the sand cat and they were on their way to the Doctors craft but the voyage in the sand cat was cut short because that solar light that it ran on was fading. The eclipse and come and in the distance screeches could be heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, time to get off this rock I got things planed for this lot.

Standard disclaimers: only thing I know is story the characters are owned by their respective owners.

Everyone was scrambling to get in the wreckage when the light faded and pure darkness decended on to the group. Riddick lifted his googles and looked at the flocks of creatures that were coming to the surface and to him it was a sight to see with the hues of grey and purple that his vision gave him, his vision gave him certain advantages and it had it's scale of being a true gift and a damned curse. On this day for him it was a gift because this sight left him in such awe he said "_Beautiful."_ He suddenly felt a pull on the back of his shirt and he was drug back to into the wreckage and he saw the Doctor slide the door shut. Running his device along the frame of the door the group could hear a slight sizzle "_What is that thing." _Fry asked the Doctor looked at her and asked who she was so she told him and he explained that the device he had was called a sonic screwdriver. River walked up and had a closer look, she turned her gaze to the Doctor and said " _You've developed technology that makes sound vibrations for a multitude of purposes, shiny." _She said smiling. "_ Aren't you a clever girl." _The Doctor said smiling " _however we need to make it to my ship or we will all be monster chow, which coincidently is a lot more runny then kibbles an bits.". _The noise of clicks and clanging of metal was becoming unbearable " _I wonder why they wake that noise." _Paris asked. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the question and a thought that came because of it, he pulled his sonic out and made a few adjustments to it then pointed it at the outer hull of the wreck and activated it. The hull began to vibrate and emit a sound and it must have hurt what was outside cause there was millions upon millions of screeches and then it was quite, "_HA, echo location the sonic will be perfect to throw them off us but we will need more." _The Doctor said. A loud growl and clicking came from inside and this time it was the Doctors turn to be pulled and it was to the ground as Riddick pulled him down and attacked the creature that was coming at them, in all that was going on before things went dark he and River went back to Johns locker and got Riddick his shivs and River took Johns big gauge, shiv in hand he went in to an attack of his own and gutted the monster. Turning around and coming back to the group thinking the job was done but from the silence was broken with the boom of the gun River had, Riddick picked up the Doctor off and asked "_You alright doc, must have been behind something didn't noticed it till it charged, good thing pup over there was watching my back like I was watching you." _Then River chimed in with what Riddick was gonna say himself "_It did not know who it was fucking with." _ A thunderous boom of dark laughter spread thought the wreck comeing from Riddick . The Doctor brushing himself off and still a little dumbfounded said " _you moved faster then anything I've ever seen, I'm usually against killing but in this case I'm greatful because you saved me, the both of you, I'm starting to see why she brought me here." _He said. The group turned its attention to the body of the beast on the ground Fry and Shazza both had flashlights and they brought them over to examine the beast but as the ran the torch up and down the length of it's body the light begain to scald it "_it hurts them, the light hurts them." _Fry stated. The Doctor looked with a smurk "_Then we have some thing to defend ourselves with let's look for light and build up or arsenal for the trip to the T.A.R.D.I.S."._ Everyone paused for a second before he caught on that he hadn't explained what that was but he didn't clear up the confusion it was River once again said what someone else was thinking "_Its the craft he has talked about." _Paris brought in a crate of liquor the Doctor looked and asked " _Will these burn bright?" _Paris in a rather snob like answered " _of course anything over fourty proof burns rather brightly." _Fry picking up on how snobbish he was trying to be got within an inch of his face and said " _Save the snob bullshit for another time, these three have saved our asses, you have done nothing to help keep us alive so drop the rich guy crap.". _Seeing as Fry made her point the Doctor walked past Paris to where River was, she was pulling optic cords that the ship used to send information around the ship. They pulled all the cord they could and a junction for the cord that had a small internal power source, they loaded that and Paris's alcohol with new make shift heads on the bottles so they could be used as torches. Now came the most important part, the Doctor walked up to Riddick and now that he got a chance to really look at him there was something starteling familiar about him which put him into a bit of a trance which was broken by Riddick asking "_Did you need something doc, you alright?". _The Doctor came out of his small trance and he replied " _yeah I'm fine just call me the king of fine, second thought ignore that it's a rubbish title but I do need to ask if you will take lead when we go, because I can give a direction to go but we need that brilliant night vision of yours to get us to the T.A.R.D.I.S." _ Riddick looked at the Doctor and smurked " _yeah you bet doc wanna get pup outta here and you to, I figured some of the answers I been tring to get most of my life might be found sticking around you.". _The Doctor smiled and said " _If there out there mate we will find them both you and River both." _Riddick nodded, River came up and said "_The girl has had peace being around you two, the big bad animal of the universe and the silly bow tie wearing doctor, the voices are not so loud with you two she wishes to stay around you two." _The Doctor and Riddick both smurked, the Doctor looked at the sled and that everything was loaded then at everyone which he could tell by a look in their eyes of no time like the present. So he went up to the door pulled out his sonic and used it at the door and said " _It's time." _and pulled the door open.

As the door came open the Doctor reaimed his sonic at the sky and activated it, a shriek came out and you could hear the creatures backing away in pain. The Doctor took the free moment and ask Riddick " _How do you wanna do this Riddick, I don't think we have time before they get back." _Riddick nodded and proceeded to give instructions "_ There's gonna be one speed,mine, I want light at my back not in my eyes. I'll pull the sled, Fry,Imam, Paris wrap in the optic cords and help push the sled. Doc you and pup walk by my have you sonic ready in case they try to swarm us again and pup will cover any single ones that come to attack." _It sounded like a solid plan so the group quickly went into the positions that had been given to them and they were off.

The trek was a difficult one but with the Doctor and River playing defensive roles for the group progress was being made. Wasn't long before the complex was back in sight, a quick rest was taken there in the second sturdiest building which was the infirmary. While there Riddick wanted to ask a quick question to the Doctor "_ Before we left you looked at me like you had seen a ghost why is that?" _The Doctor was a little nervous about admiting this but he did " _You look very similar to a very dear friend I had." _Riddick eyebrow furrowed and said " _I can't imagine who I would remind you of.". _The Doctor giggled "_ You would be surprised I've been around the ever expanding universe, maybe I can show you two a few things.". _Riddick grined "_Maybe, I have a feeling pup would like that, as for me I guess we'll see.". _With that exchange and the rest of the group looking rested they set out for the last leg of the trip. Riddick pushed hard but everyone seemed to kept up ok, before anybody knew it the boxy outline of the T.A.R.D.I.S came in to view. It seemed small but they trusted the Doctor, they came up to the door and with a snap of the Doctors fingers the door sprang open and everyone was inside and Fry shut the door behind them. No one had realized how much bigger it was on the inside until the Doctor and goten at the controls and they felt something that must have been take off, once he said they were safe everyone took a moment to breath. The Doctor demanded everyone go to the infirmary so they could be checked out, Paris and Imam had no injuries besides some cuts and scrapes. Fry had a sprained shoulder she had been fighting the tremendous amount of pain the whole time, with the technology on the T.A.R.D.I.S was advanced enough to where all it took was a small cloth dipped into a solution that was made in a machine in a corner of the room to ease and fix the sprain. Then came time for River and Riddick but the Doctor brought the two to a scanner so he could get a better understanding of the mystery behind these two, River was first the Doctor did a full scan. A few things poped on the scanners, first her blood showed traces of all kinds of drugs some for body to enhance muscle growth and but most were for her mind mental conditioning drugs of some kind. Second was a scan of her brain, what the Doctor found infurated him, she had been operated on there were parts missing in her brain the biggest thing he saw was that someone took out her amygdala. This would explain her abilities removing this would fast track and enhance any ability she was starting to show and without some of what else was missing . He wanted to ask who did this but he was afraid to, suddenly there came " _Blue sun Doctor, it was Blue sun who had me at the Academy and did this, two be two the hands of blue." _River said. In his furious state a tear ran down his face and was unable to speak but he noded that he heard her, she got out of the scanner and with some reluctance Riddick was next. The Doctor did a DNA scan and looked at the scan, his jaw hit the floor and began giggling again like a little kid " _You my dear man are a Furian, which is impossible but it's there in black and white. I've known a few of your race and like I said one of my dearest friends, they are the most strongest and most honorabl warriors in the galaxy. I wonder? Let's compare your DNA to my friends." _The Doctor pushed some buttons and fliped a switch, then there it was, the Doctor grabed his hair for a second and began laughing again. "_ His son, I don't belive it not only did his race survive but his son.". _Riddick tensed up at what the Doctor was saying but he was greatful for the start of some answers to the questions he had his hole life.

The Doctor put the T.A.R.D.I.S down on New Mecca which was the Hunter-Gratzners original destination. The Doctor, River and Riddick said their goodbyes to the other three. While an offer to stay was given by Imam it was kindly refused by River and Riddick just said the answers he always wanted were here, for now. The Doctor fliped a few switches and grabed the controls, he looked at his new companions with a grin and told them that the ship needed to refuel and the best place to do that was on earth. Cardiff England to be exact in the early twenty first century, when the two give him a look he scratched his head and said "_Did I forget to mention that she is also a time machine." _They both laughed as he was about the controls setting a course. Without any warning the control room shook violently, the Doctor grabed the display panel and said " _We're being pulled into a tear in the universe we are being pulled in to a parallel universe, so basically this might get bumpy so hold on.". _The ride actually got to where no one could really stand up, Riddick and River had been knocked unconscience from it but by holding on to the controls the Doctor managed to balance himself out enough to avoid that. Finally he managed to materialize on the parallel earth he found and saw to the other two and made sure they were awake and alright. Then when everyone was up and moving it was time to see what was outside since the T.A.R.D.I.S would need some time to get going again. All three came outside and saw they were in a parking lot of a place surrounded by woods and swaps. The Doctor reached into his pockets and pulled out an interesting set of sunglasses and gave them to Riddick "_Might helps us blend in better if your wearing these and not your goggles mate.". _Riddick slipped them on , they were worlds better and more comfortable then his goggles. River was tense she looked at the two with her and said " _The voices in there are weird they talk about monsters in the night time." _Riddick took her hand, smiled and comforted her with saying " _Pup you know that I'm more scarier then anything here, you don't earn the name big bad for nothing." _River smiled and looked at him and the Doctor. She took the Doctors hand as well and said " _Big bad is right along with the oncoming storm and the girl the monsters should be afraid not her." _The Doctor smiled and nodded "_That's right River." _He said and the three went walking in to the establishment as the neon light flashed on saying **Merlotte's**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Standard disclaimers: own nothing just story all characters are owned by respective owners.

The trio walked into Merlotte's, not knowing what to find, and was unexpectedly greeted by the the most gorgeous woman that Riddicks eyes had ever seen. The purple and greys that his eyes showed him found that the woman's curves made his heart race and how her pale skin was bright and beautiful to him. He knew no one else would be able to see this of her. There was something else about her he found attracting him. Something in her smell played with his senses. He could detect something predatory about her because half of what he smelled was blood, but the other half was mixed with sugar, which meant there was an innocence about her. The light hints of chocolate meant a sexual nature. Normally what he smelled was the only thing he relied on when it came to people but the combination of what he was seeing and smelling made him want her. This was something new for Riddick. He never felt like this before. All other woman in his past had only filled a physical need. This was something else, something more.

The hospitable redhead greeted the trio "_Welcome to Merlotte's. If you give me a moment I'll get you seated." _She looked at the three. The first one was a man in a tweed jacket and bow tie. She started laughing on the inside for his bad fashion sense and how his accent was strange. Next there was a teenage girl. Nothing to specific about her except the confused look she was giving the redhead but she wore what most teenagers wore. River and Riddick had a chance to change before they left the TARDIS. Then there was the six foot mountain of chiseled muscle. Jessica Hamby looked at this man and found that she was instinctively drawn to him. Every part of him that her eyes rested on sent sparks threw her body. He wore a regular white t-shirt and blue jeans. What was interesting to her was that he had his hands wrapped like a fighter. Jessica led them to the booth and handed them their menus. Before she left the young girl asked, "_Excuse me what is your name?" _Jessica was taken back a bit, but she put her hand out and said "_Well my name is Jessica, Jessica Hamby, what's yours?" _River smirked and replied "River_ Tam. Nice to meet you." _as she shook Jessica's hand. Jessica said she hoped she would get to see River and her friends around town. The Doctor chimed in then and asked "_Speaking of which, what town is this? My friends and I are a little lost and need to get our bearings." _Jessica was alittle confused at the question but answered it none the less "This_ is Bon Tempes, Louisiana. And since we are introducing ourselves may I ask who you are?" _The Doctor straightened his bow tie and put his hand out and gave his usual introduction. He had given the same introduction for centuries, even dealing with the usual question of doctor who. When that was all settled, Jessica put her outstretched hand In front of Riddick. Most people saw Riddick as a savage, but in truth being raised in slams had two advantages time and access to information. He learned a lot from all the books he read but he was greatful at this point in time for the fact that he had read a book of rules to being a gentleman. When he was at his most bored, Riddick clasped her fingers and brought the top of her hand to his lips and kissed it, then said in his deepest voice "Richard_ B Riddick.". _He could see that this made her flustered which brought an evil smirk to his face. She nodded politely with a smile and went back towards the kitchen where the group of waitresses that were working that night that were talking to the cook. River started to giggle while staring at Riddick and teased him "_Big Bad and Red sitting in a tree, the big bad of the whole verse acts like a gentleman, you really must like her. The girl does also cause she can't hear her thoughts makes it easier for her to deal with the other voices from everyone else here. In fact there are quite a few who she can not hear it's very strange, what do you think Theta?" _The Doctor jumped at hearing that name and said "_Please tell me you didn't go digging for that River." _As he pointed to his mind which madeRiver shake her head no and say _" No, she would never go digging in your head Theta, you have treated the girl better then her own family that sent her to the Academy; You and Big Bad have kept her from losing herself and she could listen to the sound of the TARDIS singing till the end of time. No you were thinking about yours days at school and the other kids calling you Theta very loudly.". _The Doctor smiled with pride and said apologetically "I'm_ sorry River I'll try and keep my thoughts more quite or behind a door so you can't hear them. Ok?" _River smiled and nodded. After listening to the other two talk Riddick had a question of his own "_So doc, how did you meet my father?" _The Doctor smiled at the memory coming to the front of his mind "I_ had set the TARDIS to random one time and wondered out like I do most times and I heard a roar of a big cat. I turned to look at it. The cat was in mid air coming at me, but from out of no where your father flew through the air. Daggers in hand and stabbed it in the neck. He stood up and told me I was lucky, he had been stalking the beast days before for a good honorable kill, I told him thank you and asked where I was. He told me I was on the planet Furya. He then wondered about the TARDIS and asked me what it did. So since he had just saved my life I offered him a ride and being the couragest man he always was he accepted. We ended up dealing with a cyberman invasion on the moon. He fought them off while I was putting the final touches on a plan we had come up with to get rid of them. I dropped him back off and he said that if my battles were anything like that then he would love travel with me more. I then told him he was on. I then shook his hand and said I'd see him soon and I left." _Riddick smirked at hearing such a great tale and ask what his father's name was. To which the Doctor replied Creel.

All of the wait staff and gathered around the order window as they usually do most nights and talked to the flamboyant cook when Jessica came up to tell the youngest blonde waitress that she had a table of three. The young blonde came up to the strange group of travelers and presented herself "_ How are y'all doin tonight my name is Sookie and I'll be serving you, what can I get you to drink." _River felt a tickle in her mind, the Doctor felt the same and this told them that this sunny waitress was listening to their thoughts. They both looked at each other and smiled, the only thing all three wanted was water. She brought them what they asked for and as she sat the last water down in front of the Doctor he gently grabbed her hand and said "You_ know you should really ask before you go listening to people thinking it's not polite, besides if you wanna know something all you have to do is ask.". _River smirk and added "_She doesn't bite." _Then added with a thought to Sookie so no one else could hear "_Big Bad over here might but only if you put us in danger." _

By this time Sookie was astounded with her eyes wide and a bit of a smile. Realizing that they might have had a little bit to much fun at her expence River posed a question to the dumbfounded blonde " _Why is it she can not hear the young red head, she can hear everyone weather she wants to, Jessica is the first that she has come across that has no thoughts to hear, why is that.". _Sookie first asked why River spoke of herself in the third person and the Doctor answered that by saying River was a victim of a tragedy and her speaking in the third person is the result of her mind coping. With that Sookie answered Rivers question "I_ wondered that myself for a time, but I think it has something to do with them bein vampires but I'm not one hundred percent sure.". _River and Riddick both had a confussed look on their faces because the word vampire was completely unknown to them, so their looked asked the question without either of them verbally asking. So the Doctor explained their mythology, Dracula , Bram Stoker, and how they had be come a fixture in pop culture. Sookie then explained how they had been real all along and they and made themselves known to the world , or as the term is known "came out of the coffin". So both men knew these were the monsters River was talking about before they had entered the establishment, Riddick smirked and said " _That explains the blood I smelled, it's interesting Jessica seems so innocent to give her a predatory nature like that, it could be all kinds of fun hanging around her." _

No sooner had Riddick finished that sentence then men in white ski masks and white tactical gear came rushing in to the restaurant. they seem to know who was vampire and who wasn't because they divided the people that were there into two groups, one of regular humans and the other with vampires and their human friends. Jessica, Sookie and other wait staff were put into the second group which the men seem more aggressive towards. The men let the first group go but not without telling them to spread the message that White Cell will stop and cleanse humanity of the menace of the vampire desease. The Doctor, Riddick and River stayed to make sure no one got hurt or worse, the Doctor could see that his two companions were itching for a fight and in someways he couldn't really blame them. After all that time running on that horrid planet he didn't much like the idea of running either and besides he was totally aginst needless violence and if it could be prevented and if lives could be saved he was all the more for it.

The Doctor leaned over to the other two and said "I'm_ going to talk to them and give them a chance, if they refuse or if there is an immediate threat to anyone I'll use my sonic to kill the lights and you two can have at them." _The two smiled and Riddick replied "Don't_ know doc the pup and I might get shiv happy and it might make quite a mess." _The Doctor shook his head and said sarcastically "_ As much as I know you two would love to get messy it might be best to just embarrass this lot with a good thrashing don't you think, show them that there's some things worse then vampires." _Riddick nodded in approval " _Ok no blood but will still be fun to put put a beaten on these boys, what do you think pup?". _River looked over all the men and her faced formed into a sign of disgust and replied "She_ would very much like to scilence the perjudice that she is hearing from their thoughts, she will follow your lead Big Bad."._

The three had a plan so the Doctor was getting ready to go and talk to this group of individuals when he heard a commotion coming from in front of the group so he sat up to see better.

One of the men in white had set up a tripod with a video camera and one of the stepped forward and pulled off his ski mask. Sookie and Jessica knew who it was right away, Hoyt Fortenberry, most considered him to be the towns nicest guy but something changed something dark had taken seed. He was adjusting his hair when some more men came in with prisoners that they had caught tring to make their way into the restaurant. _"Well Bill Compton and Jason Stackhouse how nice of you to join us, I think you two will be perfect for what I have in mind." _He had the men who were restraining them bring in front of the camera and asked the person behind it if they were beginning to recored and he was told that they were. Hoyt began into a statement _" When the human body is sick or is invaded by a foriegn body the white blood cells fight to rid the body of these things, the body of mankind has been for to long has been infected and invaded by vampires and those infatuated with them. So we are known as White Cell and we will act as mankinds defence aginst this menace, to show our resolve these two well be made an example of.". _Hoyt put the gun he had in his hand to Bills temple but was interrupted by a man in tweed and a bowtie rising to his feet and saying "_ excuse me Mr. Fortenberry may I have a moment of your time." _The Doctor approached with hands raised , Hoyt sighed in frustration. He looked at the Doctor and asked "_ I never seen you around town did you just move here or something, what's your name?" _The Doctor smiled "_Something like that and my names The Doctor." _Hoyt got a puzzled look _"doctor who?" _This was the most repetitive part for the Doctor but he answered anyway "_Just the Doctor." _Hoyt thought that was weird but he asked "How_ can I help you tonight Doctor?" _The Doctor dropped his hands and answered " _Well how about you start by letting those two you have there go eh, there is no need for violence it is possable to change things without the lose of any kind of life. From what I understand it is possable to live peacefully with vampires because of the invention of True Blood, so why do this?" _Hoyt put his gun to Bills head and answered "_Because my momma was right they are all unnatural and so are those that are with them, every bit of what it means to be a vampire needs to be wiped out of existence for humanity to be truly free, sorry Doctor afraid I can't accommodate you, besides the one who started all this has promised me the number two spot in what they are building, if you'll excuse me I have I need to finish this." _He leaned close to Bill and Jason and whispered "Don't_ worry Jessica and Sookie will be with you in a minute." _He then pulled the trigger and everyone saw Bill dissolved it to a red goo, then he turned the gun on Jason and fired.

The body fell with an ominous THUD, all the women in the placed screamed in horror as a tear went down the Doctors face. There was no talking sence into this man so the Doctor knew that all that was left was to give him the choice that he gave every one of his rivals so they had a chance to leave in peace or be demoralized in defeat. "_Alright mister Fortenberry since you don't want to see any kind of reason I'm going to give you a choice." _He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his sonic and finshed what he was gonna say " _You and your lot leave in peace, under your power or be carried out of here.". _Hoyt began to laugh "_ How are you gonna do that, with your magic wand you have there?" _The Doctor always hated people making fun of his sonic, seeing as Hoyt had obviously made his choice the Doctor took a page out of Riddick's book of intimidation, holding his sonic high the Doctor gave an evil grin while saying " _You're not afraid of the dark are you." _He activated it and suddenly all the power within a block radius went out and like a blanket darkness decended and a deep laugh went out through all of Merlotte's, it seemed that a demon from the darkest and deepest pit of Hell had come into the restaurant. However a demon would have been a breeze to deal with, Riddick took off his glasses and stood up with River following suit. The Big Bad of the universe and the graceful moving River set about showing White Cell, these men who came to terrorize, these terrorist what terror really is.

The last to go down was Hoyt, River and Riddick had either arm and were holding him down as the lights came on. The Doctor came face to face with him and by the look on his face he was seething "_You are going to answer my questions or my friends here may decide to break yours." _That really didn't seem to worry Hoyt so the Doctor decided to do one better "_No I got a better idea there are some vampires here tonight so how about we let them have a bite eh? I know let's let that delightful red head have a go first, what was her name, ah I remember Jessica." _This got Hoyts and he pleaded "_PLEASE NO BILL WAS HER MAKER SHE WILL KILL ME, PLEASE DOCTOR ILL ANSWER ANYTHING JUST DON'T BRING THAT RED HEADED DEVIL IN HERE." _The Doctor smiled at the fact he found a button to press to get the information he wanted, he turned to River and asked "_River would you bring Miss Hamby here please, I saw her and Sookie run to the back to hide." _So River left Riddick to restrain Hoyt and walked to the back to find the two in the women's bathroom, Jessica had bloody tears streaming down her face and Sookie was consoling her River asked her _"Would you like to help us with something the Doctor, Richard and her are in need of some information and since the one who killed your maker is most afraid of reprisal from you so it would be most effective to have you with us." _Jessica wiped the tears from her is and said "_absolutely he took what mattered most from me so if I can take something that matters to him then I'm with you guys, whatever you need." _River offered her her hand and the two started to leave bathroom but Sookie stopped them and said "_He killed the man I love and MY BROTHER so I'd like to be there to." _River thought for a second then nodded, she gave Sookie her other hand and all three walked out the bathroom.

When they got back to the dining room the Doctor and Riddick had cleared out the place of all of the innocent people the only ones left were the injured White Cell members. The Doctor turned to see them entering the room and said "_ahh look here, welcome ladies Riddick and I were just talking to Mister Fortenberry here trying to see how started this little club, I would very much like to have a chat with them." _Hoyt saw Jessica and panic set in. he went in to a very long and detailed story of how he didn't know who the leader was but they had gotten ahold of him by a drop phone in his mail box after his mom was taken by a vampire while he was at work one night. He then said after weeks on phone talk to him the distorted voice on the phone told him to go to a building in Shreveport to go to a meeting and tour of the groups HQ and see what he thought, he said after that one meeting he saw his beliefs in what this group stood for and committed to their cause. He gave the address to the building. The Doctor asked Jessica and Sookie what they would like to do with Hoyt since they had lost the most this evening, Sookie suggested that Jessica glamor or hypnotize Hoyt into being petrified of White Cell in fact he would go as far north as he could and forget everyone and everything about Bon Tempe. Hoyts face seemed to have a wave of euphoria come over him and agreed to what Jessica was saying so Riddick let him go and he walked out.

"_So my friends up for a trip to Shreveport to dismantle this lot" _The Doctor asked "_We'll go after a good night's rest though we have been quite busy and I think we could us it what do you say." _He added. Both River and Riddick agreed but first thing was to get the two other girls home so The Doctor and River escorted Miss Stackhouse home and Riddick took Jessica. On the way to take Jessica home there was a silence until Jessica broke it with a question "_Why do you wear those dark glasses?" _Riddick turned to her and answered _"I have eyes that are different than anyone else's around here wasn't sure they wouldn't scare anyone." _Jessica asked to see them so Riddick came intimately close to her and took her hands to his glasses then let her take them off. To Jessica Riddick's eyes seemed to shine as brightly and beautifully as any star she had ever seen "_My god they are gorgeous" _she said Riddick smiled and replied " _They will never be as gorgeous as the way they let me see you." _ If Jessica could have blushed she would have at this point, she ran a hand down his muscular arm and took his hand as her house came in to view. Before they parted she asked to come along tomorrow to repay White Cell for what they done, Riddick thought how it might be good to have someone like her to help and it would give him a chance to get to know her so he agreed. When he said she could the smile that came on her face made what had been a dark existence seem a bit brighter, before leaving she gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him that she would see him tomorrow night and ran at her vampire speed in to the house. Riddick turned with a smile at what fun tomorrow would bring, tearing apart a group of trigger happy predigest pussies and getting to know the single most beautiful woman he had come across. For the first time in his life he thanked whatever powers that be that he met his new friends. Tomorrow could come soon enough 


End file.
